


Aced it

by Tiili97



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Asexuality, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, absolutely zero angst, again sorry this is my first fic i might have missed something, also italy is not a total airhead and you can never convince me otherwise, aromantic!spain, asexual!germany, first fic, he's not actually in it but it's mentioned, sorry about the absolutely ridiculous fluff-fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiili97/pseuds/Tiili97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany isn't very good at lying. He's pretty good at avoiding the truth, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aced it

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic, mostly written because I felt there was a severe lack of asexual!Germany in the fandom. Hope you enjoy!

"Wa-wait, Feli, Italy, s-stop."   
The interruption almost went unnoticed by Feliciano, hadn't it been for gentle but very insistent hands pushing him away from where his face was nestled in the crook of Ludwig's neck. The Italian's look of dazed arousal only worsened Ludwig's blush, but he continued methodically extracting Feli's hands from where they had begun creeping too far down his pants.  
Finally Italy seemed to realize what was happening. He pouted for a second before obediently releasing his boyfriend and sitting back on the bed, giving Ludwig some breathing room. Germany took a couple of deep breaths before looking back at the Italian with a guilty look.   
"I'm sorry, Feli... it's just..." Italy interrupted him with a gentle kiss.  
"It's okay, ve~" He sighed and leaned closer to the German. They sat in silence for a couple of moments, before Italy took a deep breath and looked up at Ludwig with an unusually serious frown.  
"What is it, Feli?"   
"It's just... I... are you happy, Ludwig?" The question took the other man slightly off-guard.  
"Of-of course I am, Feli. Why wouldn't I be?" Ludwig dropped a quick kiss on Feliciano's forehead. Feliciano made a happy little "ve!" sound, before going back to his frowny demeanor, playing with the edges of his shirtsleeves as he spoke like he always did when he was nervous.  
"I don't know... it's just... It's just that we've been together for a long time now, Ludwig," (one year, two months, fifteen days, Ludwig's mind supplemented) "and it's wonderful, I love it, I love you, but...” He looked up at Ludwig with an unusually determined look that usually only showed when pasta was nearby. Germany gulped.  
"But you always push me away, ve, whenever we start doing anything fun." He paused to pout as Ludwig blushed. " And you never tell me why, amore. Are you scared? Do you want it differently? Don't you-" he swallowed, tears starting to collect in his eyes as his voice got more emotional "Don't you like me, Ludwig?"  
Ludwig froze for a moment. It seemed as if Feliciano had thought about this for a while, judging by how serious he was. Seeing Feliciano serious was always a sign that something was Not Right.  
And it was all his fault.  
Sighing, Ludwig pulled Feliciano closer and gave him a light kiss on the lips.  
"Of course that's not the problem, liebling. Ich liebe dich, Italienchen." Sweet talk always made Ludwig blush, but it was worth it to see a happy smile back on Feliciano's face. He, of course, loved it whenever Ludwig said something embarrassingly sweet.  
"Ve~ Ti amo, Germany ~" Feliciano responded in kind before burrowing into Ludwig’s side with a happy sigh, apparently satisfied with his answer. Within minutes, he was fast asleep.  
Ludwig, however, had never been a fast sleeper. Sometimes he envied Feliciano’s ability to fall asleep anywhere, anytime. He smiled for a moment, before remembering what had lead up to all this. He had managed to deflect the question for now, but Feliciano could be very persistent when it came to matters of love. More importantly, he deserved to know the truth. But... how in the world did you tell your boyfriend, the very country of passion, who was prone to emotional outburst and, well, running away from problems rather than working them out, that you simply did not want to have sex? He'd take it too personally, Germany was sure. Who wouldn't? Even in the modern world, asexuality was something not many people had heard of and even fewer understood. What if Feli thought he didn't like him? What if Feli left him when he realized there wouldn't be any sex? He knew it was silly, but he was worried. 

He had told others, of course. His brother a couple of years ago, when he’d first figured it out. That had ended with Gilbert comparing him to an amoeba and Ludwig socking him in the jaw for it. Francis knew, because he was Francis and had probably realized long before Germany himself figured out why he felt so uncomfortable at the thought of something that everyone else seemed to live for.  
It couldn't go on like this. He needed to tell Feliciano tomorrow. Ludwig nodded to himself before pulling up the cover from where it had slipped down to the floor during their antics. He carefully put it over both him and the sleeping Italian before shutting of the light and settling down for sleep. Tomorrow. He'd solve this tomorrow.

The morning came with Ludwig’s alarm clock ringing at 5 o’clock sharp – but out in the garden shed, where it had been mysteriously relocated during the previous evening. Still, Ludwig was a man of habits, and made a valiant attempt at getting up around 5:30. A sleep-heavy body rolled right on top of him, effectively blocking all means of escape in a single movement. It was quite impressive, and he couldn’t really argue about the virtues of rising early with Feliciano curled up on his chest, now could he. 

The next time he woke up, it was to big brown eyes staring deeply into his own. Before he’d even collected this thoughts enough for a proper good morning, Feli leaned down and kissed him, slow and sweet. He decided that sufficed as greeting and closed his eyes to deepen the kiss.   
“Germany, are you asexual?”

After about a minute of stuttering and sputtering and finally managing to choke out a strangled “yes” Ludwig managed to calm down a little when all Feliciano did was nod sagely, like he’d just found the solution to an ancient mystery.  
“How… How did you figure that out?” He asked with a somewhat shaky voice. This wasn’t good for his blood pressure, damnit. Feli shrugged.  
“I’ve been thinking about it for a while, ve~ I wasn’t sure, because I’ve never really met someone who’s asexual before, but then I thought ‘Hey, it’s like aromantic, right?’ and then I got sad because that would mean you didn’t love me, not like that, but then you said you did yesterday, you remember? And you can’t lie, you know, because you get all fidgety and stare at your feet, so I knew it was the truth! Yay! But then I remembered that I still hadn’t figured it out and…” Germany put a hand over his mouth, gently shaking his head and smiling a bit.  
“You’re rambling again, Liebling.” Feliciano looked abashed for about half a second before poking Ludwig right in the nose.  
“Well I wouldn’t have had to do all that if you had just told me, Ludwig!” Ludwig sighed. Italy made a good point, which was a bit scary in and of itself. Then again, he had always been better at emotions than strategy.

A specific part of the rant comes back to him and he looked sharply at Feliciano.  
“How did you know about being aromantic, Feli?” For a moment, his mind raced with the possibilities. Feli himself wasn’t aromantic, was he? Feliciano laughed.  
“Don’t you know? Tonio is aromantic! He told me and my brother ages ago, but it’s not until just recently he had a name for it.” his face took on that soft and somber look he got when reminiscing about times long, long before Germany even existed.   
“Lovino got upset, of course. I think he was scared that Antonio didn’t care for him. Or maybe he had a bit of a crush. Either way, it took ages before he got over it.” The far-away look persisted for a moment after he stopped speaking, and Ludwig was almost afraid to break the silence. He didn’t have to, it turned out, because Feli laughed and went limp over him, cuddling up against his chest like he had earlier that morning.  
“But don’t try to change the subject! Why didn’t you tell me earlier, silly?” He looked up at Ludwig’s face with a curious look. Ludwig sighed, letting his head fall back on the bed and closing his eyes as he searched for the right words.  
“I… I was not sure. How you would… how you would react. It is so very different, with these things. Some people do not take it very well. I did not… I didn’t mean to… I don’t want to lose you.” There was silence for a moment, before Ludwig felt lips pressed to his in a soft kiss.  
“I love you.” Kiss. “Ti amo.” Kiss. “Ich liebe dich.” Kiss. “You know that, amore?” Kiss. “Because I can keep saying it in every language I know.”  
Ludwig had not cried much in his life, but right now he didn’t feel too far from it. He wrapped his arms around Feliciano – beautiful, wonderful, clever Feliciano – and kissed him back with the same sweetness. It was slow and lazy, and when it ended, he looked up at Feli’s face hovering over his own and smiled.  
“I love you too.”


End file.
